


Please Don't Cry

by bunchabellies



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchabellies/pseuds/bunchabellies
Summary: Corrin goes into labor with their baby girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY,, this is my first fanfic so?? feel free to critic it! I might want to write some more!

   Corrin didn’t know what to do. He was new to such a situation, and he wasn’t even allowed to fight in battle since he’d found out. Or rather, when Niles found out. Niles knew Corrin better than anyone else, though he could say his siblings were not far behind him. If it hadn’t been for Niles, he may not have noticed his condition before it was too late. Though, he admitted it was Niles who got him into such a predicament. Welp, it takes two to tango.

   He shifted himself on the bed, groaning as the weight in his stomach anchored him to the bed. Now that he was forbidden to any weapons until after he gave birth, he would be unable to carry out his frequent workouts thus leaving him with little else to do other than rest. He would be helping around the castle with chores and such, if Niles hadn’t insisted he saved his strength, for what, Corrin wasn’t exactly sure. He was almost eight months along, but he knew he had time before he was due to deliver. His companions often voiced their worries of Corrin delivering early, but there was no evidence that should be a problem. If only Queen Mikoto were still alive. If he knew more about his own birth, he could have prepared himself better if anything should go wrong. Not that he couldn’t go to anyone else, he was just hesitant to do such.

   He sighed and hefted himself up. He took notice of how early in the morning it was. Once he was awake, it was impossible to fall back asleep so he decided he would make due. He eventually shuffled to the closet on the other side of the room and settled on simple, loose clothing for the day. After having to work around his swollen belly, a challenge that seemed to increase in difficulty as the days went by, made his was to the mess hall before anybody made it their job to bring him his food. Upon entering the mess hall, he discovered he wasn’t the only one up at this time. Inhabiting the hall was Niles, Leo and Jakob, occupying a table in the back speaking in hushed tones. Niles was the first to look up, followed by the other two, his tense expression letting up the second he spotted his lover enter.

   “My darling, what are you doing up? I would have brought you your breakfast.” Niles cooed as he walked up to Corrin, placing as kiss on his cheek and a hand on his stomach. Had anyone else been in the hall, Corrin would have been embarrassed. But it was just his butler and his brother. He decided to let it slip.

   “You know how I feel about being babied, Niles.” Corrin huffed, placing his hand over Niles’ on his belly. The outlaws’ expression did not falter and he simply led Corrin over to the table where the other two men sat. After helping his lover into his seat, Niles headed into the kitchen, no doubt to prepare something for Corrin’s currently sensitive stomach. The three men sat in comfortable silence for a few moment before Corrin spoke up.

   “What were the three of you whispering about before I walked in?” The air around them immediately became tense. The two men exchanged glances before Leo spoke, “Niles was just looking for… advice on a personal matter.” He was obviously dodging the question, but Corrin took notice to the tension. He decided it was none of his business and to drop the matter. The group made idle chit-chat until Niles returned with a small platter of food for his lover.

   Leo and Jakob took this moment to excuse themselves and leave the two be. Once they headed out, Niles took a seat next to Corrin, presenting his food. He huffed, but thanked Niles for the meal. Corrin nibbled on his breakfast and Niles admired his pregnant lover in awe. Ever since the beginning of the pregnancy, Niles went out of his way to make sure his prince was comfortable. It was a bit difficult at first, with no experience with taking such care of someone, but Niles quickly caught on. He easily took to cooking for Corrin and whatever else he could think of. He was snapped out of his trance at the sound of Corrin pushing his plate in front of Niles.

   “Love, this is only half eaten. You should finish it.” Niles tried as he stopped Corrin’s hand with his own. “I can’t finish all of this now. Besides, you need to eat too.” Before Niles could protest, the prince was already out of his seat, headed towards the door. Niles believed if would be best to follow Corrin back to their quarter to ensure his prince was resting properly. He quickly caught up to Corrin and wrapped an arm around his waist. Corrin sank into the touch and they walked in sync back to Corrin’s room.

   Once back to the living quarters, the prince instantly shrugged Niles’ arm off and shuffled to his bed with a deep sigh. Once he plopped down, he rolled over to the other side, his back facing the outlaw thus giving Niles the cold shoulder. At first he was a bit taken back. Corrin recently had been nothing less than a cuddle monster, always seeking his attention when they were alone. Something had to be wrong, and it must have been his fault. Niles sat down on the edge of the bed and decided to probe a bit.

“Are you alright, love?”

Silence.

“Did I do something to upset you?”

Silence.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

A sniffle.

   Niles looked over to the sound to see Corrin still facing the wall, but obviously upset. Niles hopped up and rounded to the other side of the bed. Corrin had his face pressed into his hands to hide his face, having to take in deep breath to try to calm himself. Niles sat beside the bed patiently while stroking his hair from his face waiting for Corrin to speak to him.

   “Are you hiding something from me?” The question caught Niles off guard. After asking the question Corrin immediately regretted doing so. “Oh my gods, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. That was inappropriate.” he stammered, trying to shift himself so he was sitting up and facing Niles. He was already beyond embaressed. He wasn’t prone to crying often, he tried his best to stay strong for his friends and allies. Though as of recently, his aching body was pushing him to his limit.

   “I’m sorry.” Corrin whispered. Niles looked up to Corrin, seeing his face red and blotchy from crying and felt a pang of guilt. “Don’t be. But why would you think I’m hiding anything from you love?” Corrin didn’t know how to explain the conversation he had with Jakob and his brother earlier this morning without giving Niles the idea that he was trying to pry into their discussion. He knew couples didn’t need to know everything about each other, but Corrin was rather vulnerable for the time being, and now would be the absolute worst time for Niles to be hiding anything from him.

   Before Corrin could answer, pain rippled through his belly. It wasn’t the worst pain, but it was enough for a moan to escape his lips and for his hand to reach for his poor belly. Niles immediately was on edge. “Are you alright? Do I need to call for Felicia?” The outlaw begin to panic. He wasn’t prepared if Corrin delivered early. He sincerely hoped they were just false contractions.

   “It was just one contraction, I’m fine.” Corrin huffed, the pain catching him off guard. He kept his panic to himself knowing panicking wouldn’t do him any good. He wasn’t due for another 5 weeks, but his body didn’t seem to care if he was having contractions now. Besides, he had been informed by Felica that it would be hours before he should be ready to push. He was not the first person in the castle to deliver a baby after all. So he decided the best thing to do here was to remember all what the others have told him what to do when labor starts.

   “We just have to watch to see if the contractions get worse right now.” Corrin tried. The outlaw nodded, and his instincts took over as he moved around the room acquiring everything the prince would need to deliver, and anything else he might need to keep his prince comfortable. Corrin waited for the initial shock to go away, but he had to admit he was nervous. In the next few hours he would be in the process of pushing a baby out of him. He wished his mother could have been here for this.

—

   Corrin Had to admit, while the last 33 hours he spent laboring had been hell on Earth, he was glad it was finally over. He wanted to meet his new baby girl, but Felicia had taken her to another room to clean her up while Flora left to spread the news. That left his alone with his husband, who seemed more excited than anyone at the moment. He had been a huge help encouraging Corrin through the birth, but now all the prince wanted to do now was sleep.

   “If you fall asleep before you hold her, she’ll cry,” Niles warned. The thought of Corrin’s baby crying for him kept him from getting too comfortable in his bed, might he doze off.

   He felt like a rag doll. His whole body was numb with pain and still dripping with sweat. Looking over to Niles, he came face to face with a look of pure adoration from his husband.

   “I’ve never been more in love with you.” Niles cooed, reaching over to run his fingers through Corrin’s damp hair. Before the prince could retort, Felicia stepped in the room with the new baby girl, waiting for Corrin to sit up before setting her in his arms. He had to guess she was about 7 pounds, and she was fast asleep. “She’ll need to feed when she wakes up,” Felicia whispers before she walks out of the room.

“Nina.”

   Corrin looks up at Niles, who’s looking at the baby. “That’s what we were discussing the other morning. It was supposed to be a surprise.” Corrin thinks about it and lets out a sigh. “It’s perfect.” A sense of relief washes over Corrin, and he can’t help but marvel over his brand new daughter, Nina.

“As long as I can name the next one.”


End file.
